


Mrs. Danvers

by seaunicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kara has no powers and gets a teeny bit buzzed, it's not incest if one's an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/pseuds/seaunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex and Kara attend a fancy gala together, someone misinterprets them sharing a last name as them being a married couple, and Kara just kind of goes with it (much to Alex's confusion).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of the idea and just sort of went with it. A lot less funny than I initially planned but still filled with Kalex goodness (this ship just screams angst and pining for me) so you get a little bit of everything in this :)

Having no powers, even temporarily, was….weird.

At least Kara was no longer struck with the anxiety she got the first time it happened.  At least she knew her powers would come back eventually.  But she didn’t want to wait until eventually.  She was _exhausted_ , and Cat Grant still expected her to go to this stupid charity gala that night, but Kara did not want to leave her couch.

There was a knock at her apartment door, and Kara cursed the fact that she no longer had her x-ray vision to see who it was, or her super hearing to listen for any distinct sounds of people she knows.

Thankfully, a moment later, a familiar voice called out, “Kara, it’s just me!”

Kara sighed when she heard Alex’s voice.  “Door’s open!” Kara called back.  Maybe Alex could hang out and get Kara’s mind off the gala that she was intentionally skipping.

Unfortunately, when the door opened, Alex was wearing a gorgeous, slim black dress with her hair and make-up done perfectly; she clearly had no intentions of staying on the couch for a TV marathon all night.  She also carried a hanger with another dress hanging off of it.

“Get off your butt,” Alex said as she strode across the living room toward Kara and turned off the television.

“That had better not be for me,” Kara frowned as she eyed the dress suspiciously.

Alex smiled.  “It is, because you’ve got a gala to get to and I’m coming as your plus one.”

As much as Kara loved the thought of going out to a fancy event with Alex by her side all night, the thought of leaving this couch was much less appealing.  She groaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket over her head.  “I don’t wanna go.”

Alex sighed and sat down next to Kara, draping the dress over her lap.  She easily pulled the blanket off of her without superhuman strength.  “Kara, come on.  I know you hate not having your powers, but you have to get your mind off of it!  Sitting here and stewing in your own misery is not going to help.”

Kara frowned and sat up a little.  She rested her head on Alex’s shoulder.  “But what if something happens?  I’m helpless.  I can’t do _anything_.”

“You can have fun, for once in your life,” Alex replied with a quick poke to Kara’s side.  “Look, Clark is going to be there tonight so if anything _does_ happen, he’s got it.  You work so hard every other day of the year, you deserve a little fun!”  When Kara made no effort to move, Alex added with a smirk, “I also heard there’s an open bar.  You sure you don’t want to try drinking a little when it’ll actually affect you?”

With that, Kara straightened up a little.  “I have always wondered…”

“So, is that a yes?” Alex asked with an excited smile, and Kara found that she couldn’t say no.  She reluctantly nodded.  “We don’t have to stay for too long.  And if you’re not having fun we can leave.”

“Okay, okay!” Kara laughed.  “I get it, you just want me to get my mind off things.”

“And I’ll be there to make sure you do,” Alex said.  “I won’t leave your side all night.”

Kara felt her cheeks heat up as she blushed.  “You promise?” she asked.

“Promise.”  Suddenly, the dress Alex brought was flung onto Kara’s head.  “Now go get ready!  And, yes, the dress is bulletproof.”  Kara rolled her eyes as she snatched the dress from off her head and made her way to her bedroom to take a shower.

It was hard to get ready without super speed.  Kara realized that small things like this were luxuries that she overlooked every day.  Having no powers was frustrating!  It took her nearly an hour to get ready, as opposed to her usual ten minutes.

However, the way Alex looked at Kara as she stepped out of her bedroom in a stunning blue number that brought out her eyes and her hair in a fancy updo made it worth it.  Alex stood up from the couch, eyes shining as though she were looking at the stars.  Kara stepped in front of Alex and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Kara, you look—“

“Ridiculous, I know,” Kara muttered shyly as her eyes found her feet to stare at.

Alex reached out and squeezed Kara’s hand softly.  “Beautiful, is what I was going to say.”

Kara blushed at that, and looked up to find Alex still gazing at her.  “Well, are you ready?” Kara asked.

“You’re forgetting something,” Alex said.  She bent over to pick up Kara’s glasses from the coffee table and placed them gently over her eyes.  “We don’t want anyone recognizing you as Supergirl now, do we?”  Kara pushed the glasses up the bridge of her nose, just a little bit, and nodded.  Alex took Kara’s hand and walked her out the door.  “Let’s go.”

When Kara and Alex arrived, the gala was already in full swing.  Kara was sure Cat would have words with her about arriving late.  Alex could sense the panic forming within Kara, so she just grabbed Kara’s hand and threaded their fingers together, and Kara was able to breathe again.

Unsurprisingly, Cat Grant sniffed her out almost the moment Kara entered the ballroom, although, she was not as upset as Kara anticipated.  “While I do appreciate you arriving fashionably late, for once doing something bold and promising, I invited you here for your benefit.  Just because I promoted you does not mean it is your chance to slack off.”

“Sorry, Miss Grant,” Kara said quickly.

“Now, please network with these very successful fools who will pretend to care about homelessness or whatever it is I’m throwing this gala for.”

“It’s actually sponsoring better foster care for children,” Kara replied quickly, as she was the one who picked the charity.  When her only response from Cat was eye daggers, Kara quickly shook her head.  “But that’s not important… I’ll go mingle!”

Kara dragged Alex away, but not before Cat called after them, “Good to see you again, Alicia.”

Alex frowned.  “Don’t take it personally, at least she got the first letter right,” Kara muttered once they were out of earshot.

Once they stopped walking, Kara was suddenly more aware of all the people around them.  Despite the heavy security, she couldn’t help but worry.  There were so many people here, and if anything were to happen—no, she couldn’t think about it.  She sent a worried glance over her shoulder.

Alex sensed Kara’s nerves and gave her hand another squeeze.  “Hey, Kara, relax.”

Kara turned back to Alex.  “I’m sorry,” she sighed.  “I just can’t help thinking about what _could_ happen, and I know I shouldn’t.  It’s just hard.”

“You need a drink,” Alex replied, and with perfect timing, a member of the wait staff carrying a tray of champagne flutes passed by.  Alex swiftly snatched two glasses and handed one to Kara.  “Are you ready?”

“No,” Kara said with a frown.

“Hey,” Alex met Kara’s eyes and gave her a comforting smile.  “Trust me, Kara.”

If Kara trusted anyone in the world the most, it was Alex.  With that, they clinked their glasses and sipped their champagne.

Kara was almost finished with her champagne when she started to feel the effects, however subtle they were.  She felt lighter and warmer, and her skin tingled, especially where Alex’s arm brushed against her own as they stood side by side.  She finished her drink and looked at Alex, who was taller than her for once, wearing high heels.  She watched as Alex reached to another tray of a passing waiter to retrieve fresh drinks for them.  Kara couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face as she admired the way Alex’s hair fell in loose curls around her face, and the way the light from the chandeliers reflected in her eyes making them appear as though they were glowing.

Alex caught Kara staring and looked at her curiously as she handed Kara a new glass of champagne.  “What are you looking at?” she asked.

“You,” Kara said unabashedly.  Alex scrunched up her face in embarrassment, but was saved from having to reply when an older man in a suit with greying hair approached them.

“You must be Kara Danvers,” he said.  “Cat Grant speaks very highly of you.”

Kara almost choked on her drink.  “Miss Grant?” she asked, amused, stifling a chuckle.  “Speaks highly of me?”  She shook her head.  “Miss Grant doesn’t speak highly of anyone.”

“You’d be surprised,” he said, and held out his hand.  “Perry White.”

Kara’s eyes widened as she grabbed his hand and shook it fiercely.  “Mr. White, editor-in-chief at the Daily Planet!  I’m Kara.  Kara Danvers.  It’s an honor to meet you, sir.”

“Just Perry is fine,” he said with a laugh, then turned to Alex.  “And you are?”

“Alex Danvers,” she quickly replied and shook his hand.

“Oh,” he said, with a bit of surprise.  “Well, you two make a lovely couple.  How long have you been married?”

It was Alex’s turn to choke on her drink.  And while Alex was preoccupied with coughing and sputtering, Kara wasn’t sure what came over her.  Maybe she didn’t want to explain the whole complicated foster sisters thing to someone she had just met.  Maybe she thought it would be fun to play along for a little bit.  Maybe it was the nice buzz she felt after all that champagne.

On second thought, she did know what came over her.  It was definitely the alcohol.

Instead of setting Perry White straight, Kara said, “Oh, not too long.”  She didn’t miss the suspicious side eye that Alex was giving her.  Kara put an arm around Alex’s waist and pulled her a little closer.  “But we’ve been together forever, haven’t we, sweetie?”

She turned to Alex and smiled sweetly, innocently, and while Alex tried to search in her eyes for some plan or ulterior motive behind this little act, she could find none.  So Alex played along, a little confused, and very reluctant.  “You bet we have,” she plastered a fake grin on her face, “sweetie.”

“Really?” Perry asked, curious.  “How long?”

“Since high school,” Alex answered quickly, if only to make sure their story was at least somewhat close to the truth.  If she knew Kara, the girl would try to make up the most elaborate and complicated story possible.  Simple was better.

Kara nodded in agreement.  “Yep,” she said.  “Had to do long distance for a while in college, but we got through it all right.”

Alex fought off the urge to roll her eyes.

“Well, Kara, it was lovely meeting you,” Perry said.  “You too, Alex.  Have a lovely evening.”

“’Bye Mr. White,” Kara said, and waved him off as he disappeared into the crowd.

As soon as he was gone, Alex extracted herself from Kara’s side and glared at her, although some amusement shone in her eyes.  “Kara,” she said calmly.  “What the hell was that?”

Kara blinked, because she honestly didn’t know.  “I, uhh… I don’t know.  He just assumed and I didn’t want to have to explain the whole foster sisters thing and I don’t know maybe I thought it would be fun?”

Alex’s eyes widened in realization.  “Oh, no.”

“What?” Kara asked, panicked.  “Oh no, what?!”

“You’re an impulsive drunk,” Alex replied with a small smile and a sympathetic pat on Kara’s shoulder.

“What?” Kara said, baffled.  “I am not!  I’m not even drunk.”

Alex laughed.  “I know you’re not, but you’re getting there.  Let me know if I need to cut you off.”  Kara glared at her, but softened when Alex surprised her with a kiss to the cheek.  Her skin felt warm where Alex’s lips had been, and she raised a hand to brush the spot with an embarrassed smile.  “Come on, Mrs. Danvers.  Want to dance with your wife?”

Alex gave Kara a mischievous wink that sent butterflies through her.  Kara barely had time to set down her glass of champagne before Alex took her hand and led her out to the middle of the dance floor so they disappeared into a sea of bodies swaying to the music.  It was an upbeat song, but instead of letting her go, Alex threw her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her in, so they could dance together.

Kara was starting to think that maybe her powers had come back because she was hypersensitive to every single detail of Alex.  The scent of her perfume drove Kara crazy, and she thought that she could hear Alex’s heartbeat pounding faster… unless that was her own?  Alex looked down into her eyes and smiled, and Kara could swear she saw the sun itself.  Kara struggled to catch her breath and thought that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

Kara had always been able to keep her feelings for Alex in the back of her mind as she forced herself to pay no attention to them, but when Alex looked at her like that, and held her this close, and not to mention Kara’s slightly lower inhibitions due to alcohol consumption, she was screwed.

Instead of panicking, though, Kara suddenly felt calm.  When would she get the chance to do this again?  The song changed to something slower, so Kara slid her arms around Alex’s waist to pull her hips closer, then nuzzled her face into Alex's neck.  She felt Alex chuckle against her and couldn’t help but smile.  Kara wasn’t drunk, but she felt _good_ , and with Alex dancing with her like this, she felt _amazing_.

Kara moved her nose so it traced against Alex’s jawline, and Alex wasn’t chuckling anymore.  Kara’s lips brushed softly against the soft skin under her ear, and she heard Alex’s breath catch in her throat.

“Kara,” Alex breathed out.

Kara quickly raised her head, not wanting to make Alex uncomfortable.  She looked into Alex’s eyes and couldn’t tell what she was thinking for once.  “Sorry,” Kara muttered.  “Just… dance with me for now?”

Alex blinked and pursed her lips, then nodded softly.

Kara closed her eyes as Alex rested their foreheads together.  She moved one hand from Kara’s shoulder and trailed it down her arm to intertwine their fingers and grasp her hand.  Kara held on tightly, feeling Alex’s calloused hand in her own.

They didn’t move their feet, they just stood there, holding each other close and swaying to the music.  When Kara felt the song was going to end soon, she let her eyes open and found Alex’s eyes drifting down to her lips.

The song ended, and just like that, the moment was over.  Kara quickly pulled herself away and let her arms fall to her sides.  With the crowd growing louder, the sudden loss of contact with Alex, and the thought of what they had almost done, Kara felt the anxiety swell inside her, and she struggled to keep it under control.  “I-I’m tired.”

Alex studied Kara’s face for a moment, then nodded silently.  She grabbed Kara’s hand again and weaved through the crowd toward the exit.

Stepping into the fresh air helped to calm Kara a bit.  It was far less crowded outside, and the night was beautiful and warm with a light breeze.  Kara’s apartment wasn’t far, so they began to walk home.

They traversed the first couple of blocks in silence, but their hands stayed clasped together between them.

“Did you at least have fun?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded.  “Of course I did.  Thank you for getting me to come out.”

That was all they spoke for the rest of the short walk.  Kara took off her shoes and glasses, and let down her hair the moment she stepped through the door.  “God, I don’t know how you all can walk so much.  I miss flying.”  She wanted to lighten the mood, but Alex could see right through her.

“Kara?” Alex asked.  Kara looked up and met Alex’s eyes.  “Why did you want to dance with me?”

Kara opened her mouth, then shut it again, thinking about what she should say to that.  “Because I wasn’t sure I would get the chance again,” she replied honestly.

Alex smiled softly, then kicked off her own shoes, and turned on the radio.  “You can dance with me whenever you want, silly,” Alex said, and held out her hand.

Timidly, Kara accepted it, and let Alex swing her across the kitchen playfully to the music.  Kara couldn’t contain the fit of giggles that spewed from her lips.  Alex struggled to twirl her, because now that she no longer wore heels, she was once again shorter than Kara.  When Kara finished her spin and faced Alex again, she stumbled over her feet and fell even further into Alex’s arms.  When their eyes met again, it was a split second decision and the next thing Kara knew, Alex’s lips were on hers in a soft, chaste kiss.

They broke apart after only a moment.

Kara bit her lip, her cheeks heating up with the way Alex looked at her, and Kara didn’t want to hold back anymore.  She closed the distance between them again and Alex responded immediately as she grasped the back of Kara’s head and threaded her fingers into blonde locks.

Kara felt dizzy, not from the alcohol (which was practically out of her system entirely at this point), but from the taste of Alex’s mouth, from the fact that she was _kissing_ Alex, something she never even let herself dream about.

Kara felt herself stepping backwards as Alex pressed into her, and suddenly her back was against the dining table.  Alex lifted her because as much as Kara hated to admit, when she didn’t have her powers, Alex was much stronger, and Kara found herself sitting on the table.

Alex’s lips disappeared, and Kara let out a whimper of disappointment until they reattached to her neck and that whimper turned into a gasp.  Alex tasted her salty skin as her tongue traced over the delicate curves, and then bit down lightly.  Kara felt a jolt of pleasure and audibly moaned into Alex’s ear, which just made her suck even harder on the pliant flesh.

Kara tugged on Alex’s hair to pull her away so they could meet for an open mouthed kiss that Alex sighed contentedly into as Kara’s tongue pressed into her mouth, tasting her and mapping out every inch.

And then, as if she suddenly realized what she was doing, Alex tore herself off of Kara and stepped away from her.  She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, but Kara just blinked, dazed and content.

“Did we just—“ Alex started.

“Uh-huh,” Kara sighed.

“And you—“

“Mhm.”

Alex took another deep breath.  “I’m so sorry, Kara.  That shouldn’t have happened.”  Kara looked up with a frown as Alex nervously paced back and forth across the floor.  “We’re probably just…both drunk, and…I just, I’m sorry.”

“I’m not drunk,” Kara said.  “Are you drunk?”

Slowly, Alex shook her head.  “No.”

Kara pushed herself off the table and walked to Alex, grabbing her shoulders to stop her pacing.  She took one of Alex’s hands, and held it, palm up, then began absently tracing every line and every callous she felt.  After a moment of silence that felt like an eternity, Kara spoke up.  “I love you,” she sighed.

And, though it was three words that the two of them had said countless times, Alex knew what she meant.  Kara placed a soft kiss on Alex’s palm, then tangled their fingers together and looked back up at Alex.

“I love you too,” Alex whispered.  If she spoke any louder, she felt the moment would shatter.

They met halfway this time, and Kara kissed her like she would never get the chance again, hoping to convey every bit of love she felt.  It wasn’t until Alex’s thumb brushed against her cheek to wipe away a tear that Kara realized she was crying.

They broke apart and Kara quickly wiped her eyes.  Alex looked at her with concern, but Kara just smiled and kissed her again, softly, and Alex responded with a breathy sigh.

“Do you want to talk about this now?”

Kara thought for a moment.  “Can we do it in the morning?” she asked.

Alex nodded.  She took Kara’s hand in both of hers and led her back to the bedroom.  They both got ready for the night in silence, but once Kara was in bed, she saw Alex leave for the living room.

“Where are you going?” Kara asked.

“I was going to sleep on the couch.”

Kara frowned; she didn’t want Alex so far, not after what had just happened.  And though they hadn’t talked about anything yet, she just wanted to be close to Alex.  “Can—can you sleep here tonight?”

Without even answering, Alex closed the door again and crawled into bed next to Kara.  Immediately, Kara latched her arms around Alex and snuggled in closer, burying her face in her chest.  Finally, Kara was comfortable enough to sleep.

Alex smiled and placed a kiss to the top of Kara’s head.  “Goodnight, Kara,” she whispered.

“G’night, Alex,” Kara muttered sleepily.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
